


Chloé al rescate

by Tammara125Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Lies, Mental Anguish, Not Beta Read, almost, alya is not a good friend, i hate lila rossi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammara125Swan/pseuds/Tammara125Swan
Summary: Despues de una mentira de Lila todo el grupo acusa a Marinette de robo.Curiosamente recibe ayuda de el ultimo lugar que podria esperar
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Chloé al rescate

**Author's Note:**

> Para motivos de este fic, estoy ignorando la existencia del episodio de Miracle Queen ya que creo que Chloé aun puede tener salvacion.  
> Les mando todo mi amor
> 
> EL bullying es malo, es malo atacar a alguien y es malo observarlo sin decir nada. Si son testigos o victimas de Bullying acerquence a alguien, lo crean o no el apoyo puede encontrarse en luagres inesperados

Marinette tenía que darle un poco de crédito a Lila con sus mentiras, si no fuera por el hecho de que ella sabia que durante el ataque del Akuma ella estaba demasiado ocupada peleando con el podría haber creído toda su historia.

No fue un akuma particularmente difícil pero había atacado durante la clase de educación física por lo tanto las cosas de todos habían quedado abandonadas en los casilleros, todos sus compañeros de habían refugiados juntos… todos exepto dos. Adrien había escapado a tiempo notando al akuma antes que todos, pero Marinette se había escabullido después siendo notada por algunos de sus compañeros.

Para cuándo regreso ya todos estaban en el salón y la miraron mientras entraba sumamente agotada por la pelea arrastrando su mochila hasta su lugar. Sintiendo la mirada de todos en ella, reviso que no tuviera algo sobre su ropa o algo similar, quizá había olvidado destransformarse pero todo le pareció completamente normal hasta que Alya hablo.  
-Donde estabas? - había un tono acusador en su voz que la joven diseñadora noto pero prefirió dejar pasar.

-Fui a los vestidores por mis cosas que olvide por el ataque del akuma- eso no era totalmente una mentira, aún que obviamente había omitido la parte en la que ella y chat habían vencido al akuma.

-Qué sabes de las cosas que se perdieron durante la batalla?- Preguntó Nino igual de acusadoramente.

-Cosas?....Q….Que cosas?- la voz de Marinette comenzó a temblar, no le gustaba lo que estaban sugiriendo, pero no les diría nada aún, prefería darles el beneficio de la duda a pesar de que claramente no lo estaba recibiendo.

-Yo te Vi…. Entraste a los vestidores después del ataque y desaparecieron cosas de mi mochila- Lila interrumpió con voz llorosa ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando? Marinette estaba comenzando a entender todo el asunto mientras sentía su sangre hervir.

-Están insinuando que yo robe algo de ella? Tiene que ser una broma- La chica se sentía traicionada, aún a pesar de que la mentira de lila estaba bien hecha, no tenían pruebas y ella jamás había tomado nada ajeno en su vida, sus amigos sabían eso.

-Pues eras la única que no estaba y desapareciste a medio ataque- Exclamó Sabrina antes de ser silenciada por Chloe. A la rubia se estaba hartando de esos ataques de la Italiana hacia la Panadera. No es que le agradará Marinette pero odiaba más a Lila en comparación.

-Yo jamás he robado nada en mi vida- Marinette comenzó gritar mientras sus sentimientos se arremolinaban en su corazón, traición, confusión, y sobre todo irá, no podría creer que sus amigos la tratarán así. Rápidamente volteo el contenido de su mochila dejando caer todas sus pertenencias en su escritorio (Todo lo que estaba ahí era de ella claramente) - Aquí lo tienen, no tengo nada que no sea mio- arrojó la bolsa vacía hacia la pared con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos por la reacción de la presidenta de la clase que no notaron a una pequeña mariposa morada revolotear detrás de la cabeza de la chica, justo antes de que tocara sus característicos lazos de cabello una voz sonó en la puerta.

-Marinette cuidado!!!- la chica se volteo para ver a Adrien con una expresión de horror mientras la mariposa desaparecía en su cabello y una máscara morada aparecía en su cara.

Todos estaban aterrados, nunca pensaron que la dulce y tierna Marinette podría ser Akumatisada, pero estaba pasando frente a sus ojos y ellos eran parcialmente responsables. Rápidamente la chica salió del salón siendo seguida por Adrien y posteriormente por todo su grupo excepto por Lila obviamente.

Adrien no sabía qué hacer, después de vencer al akuma Ladybug se había ido y no esperaban tener que luchar tan pronto otra vez, además Marinette era su amiga, él no podía luchar contra ella, tenía que evitar que cayera en manos de Hawkmoth.

Sorpresivamente la chica de pelo negro cayó de rodillas tapándose los oídos y gritando.

-NO LO HARÉ, NO TE DEJARE CONTROLARME- La chica estaba desesperada pero seguía fuerte y luchando.

El joven modelo se arrodilló junto a ella buscando una manera de ayudarla. En cuanto la chica lo miró rápidamente tomo sus manos depositando algo pequeño.

-Encuentra a Chat Noir dile que lo lamento- le suplico la chica a su amado, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar y no podía tener sus aretes cerca si llegaba a ceder. trato de levantarse para alejarse de todos pero sus piernas no respondian, estaba perdiendo.

El rubio miró su mano confundido al ver dos aretes de apariencia normal, incluso simple si no fuera por qué él sabía lo que significaban. Si ya tenía dudas sobre tener que pelear contra Marinette, pelear contra Ladybug era totalmente impensable.

-Vamos Mari,- comenzó el chico- lucha no te dejes controlar tu eres muy fuerte- Adrien estaba totalmente desesperado, sus compañeros comenzaron a acercarse, esto podía salirse de control muy rápido si ella se akumatizaba con tantos civiles cerca.

-Alya ayudame aqui- El modelo estaba entrando en pánico y si alguien podía hacer entrar en razón a Marinette tenía que ser Alya cierto? Ella le ayudaria a rescatar a su mejor amiga.

-Y...yo n..no creo que a...ayude- tartamudeo la blogger asustada y arrepentida antes de acercarse a Nino y ocultar la cara entre las manos. Adrien miro a todos sus compañeros, todos lucían aterrados y avergonzados, de alguna manera se sentían responsables de la akumatizacion pero tenían mucho miedo para ayudar.

-Esto es ridículo, todos son ridículos, en especial tu panadera- La voz de Chloe resonó más fuerte de lo usual.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, mientras caminaba hasta alcanzar a Marinette, la pobre chica seguía tirando de sus coletas tratando de no ceder al control del villano.

-Maldita sea Marinette, nadie te había quebrado jamás, tu siempre pareces estar sobre todo y todos, no dejas que nada te afecte y eres amable a un nivel nauseabundo incluso con gente que no lo merece- Adrien estaba sorprendido, muy a su estilo tan particular, Chloe estaba ayudando a Marinette, le estaba dando ánimos para salir de esto, esa realización lo ayudó a encontrar su propia voz.

-Eres maravillosa My Lady- murmuró solo para ella- Puedes contra todo y contra todos, no necesitas nada de lo que Hawkmoth te pudiera ofrecer-

-Escuchame panadera- Chloe volvió a gritar logrando que incluso Marinette levantará la mirada, parecía que de verdad la estaba escuchando- No vas a decirme que esta bola de idiotas- señaló a sus compañeros - te afectaron lo suficiente para ser un akuma, no me vas a decir que la estúpida de Lila y sus mentiras es mejor que yo en hacer tu vida miserable- se agachó lo suficiente para que sus ojos y los de la diseñadora estuvieran a la misma altura que los de ella - y no obligaras a Ladybug a venir y patear tu trasero así que, tienes que resistir- 

Aprovechando que Chloe tenía toda la atención de Marinette, Adrien tomó los lazos de cabello dónde estaba el akuma rompiendolos rápidamente, para su sorpresa salió una pequeña mariposa blanca ya purificada, unicamente Marinette podria lograr algo tan impresionante como esto.

Marinette se dejó caer en el suelo jadeando con los ojos cerrados y exhausta por el esfuerzo se sentía como si hubiera sido apaleada. Se giró para quedar sobre su espalda, Abrió los ojos y miro a el par de rubios que aún estaban arrodillados a su lado, no podía creer que ellos dos se hubieran arriesgado tanto para evitar que fuera Akumatisada. 

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro y miro a Chloe directo a los ojos- a ambos, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieran ayudado- volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras esperaba que su corazón volviera a latir a una velocidad normal.

-No puede ser- Una voz chilló detrás del grupo formado por sus compañeros del salon- Te afectó tanto ser descubierta como una ladrona que por poco y eres Akumatisada? No debí haber dicho nada no quería causar tantos problemas- Lila seguía tratando de hacerse la víctima para molestarla, claro, quizá ahora la akumatizacion de Hawkmoth no sonaba tan mal, si podía darle su merecido a Lila Marinette dejó salir un suspiro mezclado con una risita.

-Ladrona?- Adriel levantó las cejas ante tal comentario- de que rayos estás hablando- Miró a sus compañeros esperando una respuesta, pero fue Chloe la que hablo.  
-Nuestra distinguida compañera asegura que vio a la Panadera entrar a los casillero durante el ataque del akuma y robar algo de su mochila- torció los ojos con desdén demostrando que ella no creía nada de esa basura.

El joven rubio miro los aretes que aún tenía en la mano para después mirar a la chica de ojos azules que aún estaba acostada en el suelo y comenzó a reír, sorprendiendo a todos. Se levantó del suelo y ayudó a Marinette a ponerse de pie. Mientras el colocaba los aretes nuevamente en su mano, ella notó el anillo que siempre llevaba, y todo hizo clic en su mente, cuando lo vio guiñar un ojo ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Lila debes estar confundida- Dijo Adrien con voz seria pero aún con un brillo divertido en los ojos- No hay manera de que Marinette robara nada de los casilleros durante el ataque del akuma- algunos de los chicos se miraron sorprendidos y Alya comenzó a jadear entendiendo al menos una parte de lo que el rubio estaba diciendo.  
-No la defiendas Adrien-Dijo Lila molesta pero aún fingiendo- Yo sé lo que ví.

-Bueno si la viste xq no me viste a mi?- sonrió con un toque de maldad en los ojos- después de todo ella estuvo conmigo durante todo el ataque del akuma- eso no era del todo una mentira ya que el y Ladybug habían peleado con dicho akuma aunque en ese momento no supiera que la chica junto a el era Marinette

Todos miraron a la pareja sorprendidos, Adrien aún se veía divertido y sostenía a Marinette con un brazo en la cintura y tomando su mano con la mano libre.  
En ese momento Marinette no pudo ser más feliz, con su compañero de lucha junto a ella, la cara atónita de sus compañeros, la sonrisa malvada de Chloe y había evitado una ser Akumatisada. la expresión atónita y furiosa de Lila solo fue un bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que se hayan divertido con este fic, fue de mis primeros fics con angustia y la verdad me encanto escribirlo.
> 
> Si me quieren dejar un comentario aun que sea con algunos emojis mostrando su apoyo se los voy a agradecer mucho


End file.
